The life that was forgotten
by xem98x
Summary: Lilia grew up a simple girl, in a small village. So how did her life end up being so complicated? How did the fate of the world end up being placed on her shoulders? How could she possibly be the key to her sons success when she had died nearly 2000 years before he even knew she was his mother?
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, so I have an addiction to Merlin (seriously its bad!), but anyway I was sitting in my sociology lecture this morning when I thought of this story and decided I had to write it.**

 **First of all I feel I need to explain that some of you may not like this story very much because it involves me changing facts slightly. If you don't like it there is no reason to leave nasty comments, just stop reading. If on the other hand you do like it then please leave a comment.**

 **Anyway here goes, hope you like it.**

My name is Lilia, and this is my story.

To most people I'm just a girl from a simple farming family in the small village of Ealdor. A simple girl with a simple life. But I am so much more than that. My family lived in constant fear of being persecuted for magic. In a desperate attempt to protect us from the people that hunted him, my father left. I was barely two then, and I had no idea that I would never again see him. My brother, Merlin, and I were taught to hide our magic and try to live the simple life. But it was never easy.

Things only began to change when the plague swept through the village; infecting children and adults alike. I couldn't stand by and watch so many people die, knowing I could easily help them. So one night I crept round the beds of the ill, casting spells to heal them. No one knew how the sick were recovering but they were too ecstatic to care. My mother on the other hand was furious, she lectured me on the dangers of getting caught and made me swear to never do it again.

Merlin on the other hand, managed to keep his magic relatively secret. That was until he revealed himself to his best friend Will. As soon as mother found out he was sent off to live in Camelot with Gaius, an old friend of mothers. The village felt empty after that. I don't think I'd ever felt quite as alone as I did when he left.

On my 16th birthday my mother told me that she'd arranged a marriage between me and Will. I'd known Will my whole life, afterall he was Merlin's best friend, he was sweet and kind but I didn't love him. I'd always dreamed of marrying for love and being engaged to Will definitely did not live up to that dream. It seemed as though my life would maintain the simplicity it had always had, but I took comfort in the fact that the marriage wouldn't happen until I reached 19; so I chose to live my life as best I could, taking advantage of all small freedoms until the day I would be expected to have children.

But one very ordinary day, a few years later, my simple life took a turn that would forever be unchangeable.

I awoke to the sound of screams outside. Scared and angry screams mixed with demanding yells and the sound of horses. I scrambled from my bed on the floor and rushed out the door, following the noise to the fields of grain.

"No please. Please don't, we need it to survive." I heard one of the villagers pleading with an aggressive looking man on a horse. My eyes searched through the crowd looking for my mother. At least I saw her, and forced myself through the crowd to her side.

"Mother, what's going on?" I said watching the scene in front of me.

"Kanen's taking our grain. All of it. We won't survive the winter, the children will starve." Her voice was so full of anger and determination, that it didn't surprise me when she surged forward and grabbed onto one of the bags in protest, repeating her words with desperation.

When the bag was ripped from her hand, mother yelled and ran angrily towards Kanen, but he was a strong man and easily knocked her backwards and to the ground. I rushed towards her as Kanen and his men turned and left the village with threats of returning in a few days. Mother was immediately on her feet and informing everyone that she would go and get help, that she wouldn't let him do this to us.

"Stay put, Lilia. I'll go to Camelot and get help. I should be be back in a few days." She said as she rushed round the house and gathered a few belongings into a bag.

"Mother, wait. I should come with you, you might need help." I pleaded with her worried.

"And wait happens if Kanen's men return? No, Lilia, you'll be needed here." She smiled hugging me before looking over my shoulder to Will who was stood in the door way. "Look after her please."

"Of course, Hunith. I'll make sure she stays safe." Will smiled reassuringly as he stood by my side. We watched from the house, as she disappeared into the trees, starting her journey towards Camelot.

Whilst my mother journeyed to Camelot for the help of King Uther, I set to work whispering spells over the crops; making them grow faster. I thought perhaps if the crops grew faster we would have more grain. If we needed to we could let Kanen take what he asked for and keep the rest to get us through the winter. I knew it was wishful thinking but I felt useless just waiting for mother to return. The villagers were scared and it would help seeing someone trying to do something.

So we farmed and hoped for mother to be successful. But it seemed in vain when Kanen arrived before mother. His men began brutally taking the grain from us, pushing people to the ground and trampling our belongings in the process. The sounds of screaming once again filled the air.

I grabbed a fork and managed to clobber one man on the head, but he recovered quickly and grabbed me by the throat, squeezing until I could barely breath. I truly thought I would die there.

But an arrow came seemingly from nowhere and pierced the man in the back, causing him to fall to the ground and release his grip on my throat.

I collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily and clutching my bruised throat, as I watched four horses emerge from the trees.

Help had arrived.

 **So that's the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and please leave a comment. Xem98x**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched from the ground, still clutching my throat as Kanen's men were driven off. Will rushed over, picking me up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." I said dusting myself off.

We watched as the figures that had arrived on the horses came closer.

"Now look what you've done, you've provoked them. They'll be back and god help us when they are." Will shouted out angrily, before spinning on his heels and storming off.

"Will!" I called after him slightly shocked at his outburst, but he didn't look back and I didn't go after him.

"Lilia." My mother called as she ran towards me, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hello Lilia." Merlin said from behind mother with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Merlin," I grinned, "It's good to see you again." We hugged for the first time in years before he broke away. "Missed me much?"

"Not at all. It's a lot easier to sleep without you snoring like a pig. And everything seems to stay cleaner longer." I laughed as I walked away to help mother with the bags and horses.

"Mother? What happened?" I asked, when she'd gone for help I assumed she'd come back with a few soldiers or no one at all.

"King Uther said he could not help us without starting a war. But when I left Merlin insisted on coming with me and as did the Lady Morgana and Gwen. At some point during the night Prince Arthur caught up with us too. They all insist on helping and I have no intention of stopping them."

"But mother, Merlin and I could easily end this."

"Lilia, I would much rather have them here, then risk either yours or your brothers lives if you were found out. Don't argue with me, and keep your magic hidden. Especially whilst they're here."

"Yes mother." I said reluctantly.

"Arthur wants to speak to everyone." Merlin called out, distracting us from our conversation. We followed the rest of the villagers into the central building. Everyone was gathered round the fire pit, mother sat with some of the other women, whilst I stood next to Will.

"I know men like Kanen. They're brutal. And he will be back. But when he is, we'll be ready." Arthur said confidently.

"Why? We can't possibly hope to beat them." Will spoke up suddenly.

"What would you have us do?"

"Give them what they want. They'll leave us alone then."

"And what about next harvest? Kanen will keep coming back. Men like Kanen are bullies and the only way to stop them is to show them you will fight."

"Men like you just want the honor and glory of battle. And you don't care who dies in the process." Will said angrily before pushing his way through the crowds and out of the building. I followed after him quickly, as i left I heard mother saying "I'll fight with you", she was followed by several others pledging their alliance. Before long all I could hear from the gathering with cheers of people yelling "for Ealdor."

Will had disappeared into his house, slamming the door behind him. I didn't even knock before I stormed in. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

He spun round shocked, "Standing up for myself and everyone else."

"Will, I know you don't like nobility. But they're here to help. They didn't have to come. Surely you can appreciate that."

"Are you really that blind? Lilia? They don't care about us. We lose this fight and we all die, they can just ride off like nothing happened."

"But at least they can try to help. I'd much rather die fighting, than die from starvation because we were too weak to stop Kanen." I spoke calmly but left before he could say anything else.

A I walked across the village, it was uncharacteristically active, as people tried to clear away messes and find tools to use as weapons ready to train with tomorrow. It was nice to see everyone so enthusiastic and ready to fight. It made a change from the usual tone of the laid back village. I noticed Prince Arthur stood in the middle of the path looking out at the entrance to the village.

I walked towards him nervously, knowing full well that the Pendragon stance against magic was not a nice one.

"You look troubled, my lord." I said as I reached him.

"Just trying to come up with the best strategies." His smiled politely.

"Well then, you should know that you can get into the village from the north and east. The mountains on the west make it harder but not impossible. But the lake to the south is quite large and practically impossible to cross." I told him.

"You know the village well then?" He asked.

"I should do, I've lived here my whole life."

"So you know Merlin then?"

"Everyone knows Merlin. But he's also my brother."

Arthur looked at me surprised, "Really? He never mentioned having a sister."

"Yeah, well why would he."

Arthur was about to speak, but was interrupted by Will yelling out, "You're going to use magic to heal anyone who gets hurt. Like with the plague. That's why you're willing to fight."

"What?" Arthur asked warily and confused. But I just stood there in pure shock. I couldn't believe Will had just blurted out my secret for the whole village to hear. I was suddenly very conscious of the sword that hung from Arthur's belt just beside me. Will didn't even seem to notice that Arthur was there, he just stood in front of me expectantly.

"You have magic?" Arthur asked me.

"I... yes." I didn't know how else to respond.

"So why don't you use it to fight?"

"I don't know how to. I can heal, because it's more instinctual to me."

"What do you mean you don't know how?"

"I was born with magic, I didn't study it." I spoke to Arthur but ignored Will. "Shouldn't you be about to run me through, or something?"I asked confused.

"Let's just say I don't always agree with my father's opinions." Arthur gave me a small smile before walking off.

I stood stunned for a while, before storming angrily past Will.

The next morning I was cleaning up from breakfast when Arthur came in. I hadn't seen him since he found out about my magic. I wasn't sure how to act so I carried on busily washing dishes in a bucket of water on the table. He lent against the door frame watching me.

"Can I help you sire?" I asked not even looking up.

"Why don't you use magic?"

"I was taught not to."

"Who knows about you?"

"Mother, Merlin and Will."

"Not your father?"

"He knows, but we don't know where he is or if he's even alive."

"Why don't you tell people?"

"Camelot has made it very clear that magic is a crime. Anyway people fear what they don't know."

The sounds of yelling came from outside, startling us, whilst Arthur left to see what the commotion was about, I stood in the doorway already knowing that it could only mean Kenan's imminent arrival. I think this was perhaps one of the few moments in my life when I wished I knew how to use magic as a weapon, so that I could protect my friends and family. Although I held no doubt that Merlin would make sure Ealdor was protected.

Within less than an hour, the usually peaceful village was roaring with battle cries as the people fought for their homes. Arthur had told me to stay where I would be relatively safe because I would undoubtedly be needed to heal the battle wounds later. At the time I thought that he was looking out for all the villagers, after all how would they survive if their healer was killed, looking back now I realise that he was looking out for me; keeping me safe when it was impossible to do so.

The battle seemed to last for days, but in reality it was a matter of hours. We had been losing badly until Merlin had conjured a storm from the dirt. But the victory of our regaining control was short lived when Kenan tried to attack Arthur, only to have Will protect him.

"That's twice I've saved your life." I heard Will tell Arthur as he lay on the floor.

I missed the rest of the conversation as I rushed towards them, "Get him inside." I ordered Merlin, who picked up his friend, carried him into a house and placed him on the bed.

I walked over and placed my hand on his chest, whispering a spell I hoped would heal him.

"No don't Lilia. Let me go." Will said quietly, pushing my hand away.

"No let me heal you." I protested.

"Why? I could die knowing I did something good. Rather than live my life knowing my future wife doesn't actually love me, like I do her." He gave me a tiny smile. "At least this way you get to be free."

"Will, please just let me save you." I pleaded a tear running down my cheek.

"I'm happy, Lilia. It's time. Time to say goodbye." He smiled from his deathbed.

I looked down at the man who was meant to one day be my husband and realised that he was trying to give me my freedom, he was giving me a second chance at my dreams. I bent down and kissed his lips gently, "I love you, Will. Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Perfect." He whispered blissfully as I turned and left, allowing Merlin to say goodbye to his best friend.

Will died just moments later, we burned his body the same day in a pyre that Will would've been proud of. I hadn't loved Will the way I wanted to love the man that would be my husband, but I did love him for the sacrifice he made to give me my life back.

When I awoke the next day the air had a freshness that I hadn't felt in years, so I wandered out into the day. I walked through the village enjoying the quiet and the hot sun on my face.

"You're up early." The voice startled me from behind.

"I could say the same of you." I spun round and looked into the face of Prince Arthur, who was stood on the grass wearing his trousers and a white shirt. The shirt had a few spots of blood on the side.

"I could heal that for you." I said gesturing to the wound under the shirt.

"Ahh but what's a soldier without his wounds?" He asked smirking.

"Surely a soldier without wounds would be a good soldier? Not wounded in a battle?" I asked with a smug face.

He scoffed and hung his head in defeat, "Fair point. Go ahead." He gestured to the wound.

I smiled and stepped towards him, lifting the edge of his shirt just high enough to see the wound. It was a big gash, though it wasn't too deep, his armour had probably taken the majority of the blow. I ran my fingers lightly over the wound and he winced slightly. I placed my hand covering the wound and silently whispered the spell to heal. Arthur watched as my eyes turned golden and his wound healed instantly.

I dropped my hand from his side and smiled, "Better?"

"Much." He nodded touching the skin where the wound had been.

I turned to walk away but his hand grabbed my arm and spun me back to face him. "Thank you." He whispered looking into my eyes. And then he did the thing that surprised me most, he lent forwards and pressed his lips gently against mine.

The kiss took me by surprise and was over too quickly. Arthur pulled away, "Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I said as my eyes searched his face. This time I leaned in and kissed him, it was a kiss he returned as he wrapped his arms round my waist and my arms wrapped themselves round his neck.

This, I think, was one of my favourite moments of my life.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, so thank you for reading. If you liked it please leave a comment, I like to know what everyone thinks. Thanks xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

Those two kisses started something I could never reverse. They became a fixed point in my life. Nothing was really the same after that, yes Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin returned to Camelot. But life in Ealdor had become unsettled, mother began to worry that I wasn't safe anymore and the villagers had become very paranoid after Kenan's attack. So, one seemingly ordinary day, mother told me to join my brother in Camelot and study medicine with Gaius. I don't think I've ever been more excited; freedom, real freedom, at last.

Although saying goodbye was hard, it felt like a good thing. As I walked away from the village that had been my entire life, I felt a sense of peace. Ealdor would always be my home but I was ready to leave.

I took nearly two days of walking to reach Camelot. But when I finally did, I was greeted with the magnificent image of the castle surrounded by forests. Getting ever closer, the sounds of the people cheerily going about their daily business, reached my ears. I walked through the lower town admiring the stalls full of food, jewellery and fabrics. I walked past the guards stationed at the entrance to the citadel. I walked into the courtyard, just in time to see Merlin heading up the steps into the palace.

"Merlin." I called out to him. He whipped round so fast he nearly lost his balance.

"Lilia!" The grin the spread across his face when he saw me was one of utter delight. He rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's been too long, little sister."

"A year isn't that long." I retorted smiling.

"A lot has happened in that year though." He said with a look of distress which he hid quickly. "But I can't believe you're here now."

"Well it took mother a long time to make the decision so you better believe it." I smiled.

"How was mother when you left?" He asked with a slight look of concern.

"She was fine. A bit sad that I was leaving perhaps, but she's healthy and all her friends will help her if she ever needs any." I said trying to reassure my worried brother.

Merlin nodded, "I suppose you'll want to see where you'll be staying then?"

"Oh yes, if I was told correctly, I'm to take over your room."

"Yeah, for the time being I'll have a bed in the main chamber so you'll get a bit more privacy."

He began guiding me towards Gaius' chambers, whilst nodding and smiling at guards and servants that I presumed he knew. Eventually he pushed open the wooden door and we walked into perhaps the most cluttered room there ever was. Gaius was hunched over a bench in the corner of the room mixing together different coloured liquids.

"Gauis, Lilia is here." Merlin announced with an unnecessarily loud voice, which served to make the old man jump in surprise.

Gaius turned around and gave Merlin a stern look before looking to me and smiling, "Lilia, it is so nice to meet you at last. Although I feel I already know much about you from your mother's letters and stories Merlin has shared."

"It's nice to meet you too, Gaius. Though I must say that any stories told by Merlin have a rather large element of fiction."

Gaius laughed, "Indeed they do."

I heard Merlin huff and mutter something as he began to push me towards the steps that appeared to lead to another room at the far end of the main chamber. The room we ended up in was rounded and fairly small, but it had a good size closet, a small table and a bed. In comparison to where I slept in Ealdor this was luxury.

"I leave you to get settled in, I need to get back to work. You can ask Gaius if there's anything you need." Merlin said as he backed out the room and gently closed the door behind him.

I set about unpacking. I placed my clothes in the closet and a letter mother had given me on the table. I stuffed the now empty bag under the bed and went back into the main chamber in search of some food.

"Gaius?" I asked cautiously as I watched the old man hold a flame beneath a horrible green liquid.

"Yes, Lilia." He answered not taking his eyes of the liquid.

"Is there any food I might have?"

"Of course, there should be some bread on the table by the window."

"Thank you." I said as I looked around for the bread. A sat at the table and watched as the liquid Gaius was so intently watching began to boil and make popping noises, before he carefully poured into a jar labelled something that I couldn't quite read.

"Lilia, would you like to accompany me whilst I treat the King." He asked as he joined me at the table.

"Of course, but what's wrong with the King?" I asked curiously.

"He's become very depressed, ever since Morgana betrayed him. Arthur has taken control now, more or less, and his uncle Agravaine is assisting him."

"Wait? Morgana betrayed him? How?" I asked confused, I remembered Morgana from when she had helped save Ealdor, she was kind and caring so betrayal didn't sound right at all.

"She was actually Uther's daughter. But she has magic and so hated him, she tried to overthrow him. She managed to, that was until Arthur and some knights fought back and took back the kingdom."

"Merlin, never mentioned any of this in his letters."

"I expect he didn't know how to explain everything. Nevertheless, the King needs to be attended to. Shall we?" Gaius gestured towards the door as he spoke about the King.

I nodded and followed him from the room grabbing his bag as he told me to do so on the way out. We walked down a series of corridors and past numerous guards before we finally reached the King's chambers. Gaius knocked briskly before pushing the door open. The room inside was a stark contrast from any other room I'd been in before. The was a large mahogany four poster bed against the far wall, a small round table by the stain glass windows, a large fireplace with ornate carvings in the stone and a closet that looked as though it was the size of my room in Gaius' chambers. My eyes danced around the room in awe, I almost completely missed the two figures in the chairs by the windows.

"Sire?" Gaius said by way of announcing himself.

"Ahh Gaius, I didn't even hear you come in." A familiar voice said from the chair without turning.

"Quite an accomplishment for an old man. Wouldn't you say, Lilia?" Gaius said smiling as he began to make his way towards the second man in the other chair.

"Indeed." I said as I followed behind him holding out his bag ready, knowing that he was likely to ask for it in a second.

"This is Lilia, sire. Though I believe you've met before. She's come to Camelot to be my apprentice, seeing as there is absolutely no hope for Merlin."

"I didn't realise there was ever hope for Merlin. Welcome to Camelot, Lilia." Arthur said leaning out of his chair smiling at me.

"Thank you, sire." I smiled, politely bowing my head at the same time.

"Ahh I feel the King is developing a slight fever. Lilia, could you stay and attend to him whilst I go and make a potion that'll calm his temperature." Gaius said as he began putting his equipment into his bag.

"Of course." I said as I reached for a cloth and a bowl of water that a servant had left on the table. Gaius left the room quickly, whilst I began to lightly touch the damp cloth against the King's brow. I could feel Arthur watching me from where he sat.

"Could you heal him?" He asked quietly.

"Only the fever." I said glancing over at him.

"So not the depression?" Arthur said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"That would most likely involve some form of mind control," I said and then clarified, "dark magic."

"So not a good idea then?"

"I would say not."

Arthur fell silent and I continued to gently press the cloth against the King's feverish brow. The daylight outside began to fade and the room grew darker and darker. I turned to Arthur and handed him the cloth.

"Could you take over for a second, whilst I light the candles?"

He nodded as he took the cloth and rose from his seat, standing by his father he copied what I'd been doing. I looked around and found some matches in a draw by the bed, I lit one quickly and then used it to light all the candles in the large dark room before I dropped it into the fireplace and lit the logs that rested at the base. I took the cloth from Arthur, and he sat back down.

"I feel like I'm watching him die." He said as he looked into the face of his father.

"I can't imagine, how hard this is for you." I said sympathetically.

"You must have seen a fair few people die."

"Yes, but none of them were family. Surely you've seen it before as well though."

"I have, on the battle field or from sickness. Not from just giving up. Do you think he could ever recover?"

"Maybe, but his heart is broken. That'll never completely heal."

Arthur nodded just as Gaius came back with the potion in hand. He walked up to the King and felt his brow which was now cooler thanks to the cloth.

"We should move him to the bed." Gaius instructed. Arthur nodded, he lifted his father from the chair and carried him the short distance to the bed, where he laid him gently. Gaius then tipped the potion into the King's mouth, holding his nose to force him to swallow. "I need to see to a training injury but Lilia, could you stay a while to make sure the potion takes effect, continue with the cloth if need be."

I nodded and walked back to the table to get the bowl and cloth. Gaius said a few quiet words to Arthur before leaving the room. It was now pitch black outside and the candles were casting long shadows across the room.

"It's getting late, you should go and get some rest." I said resting a hand on Arthur's arm.

"I think I'll stay just a little longer, until I know he'll be ok tonight."

I nodded a pulled over one of the chairs. "Then at least sit, you look exhausted."

"So do you." He said as he sat down next to the bed.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

The King's breathing was steady and his temperature seemed to have reduced back to normal levels. I placed the sheets so they half covered him, to ensure he wouldn't get to hot or cold.

"He'll be ok for the night." I told Arthur as I began to blow out the candles, leaving the fireplace as the only source of light. Arthur nodded and rose from the chair, he kissed his father on the forehead before he turned to face me.

"Then you should go and get some rest too." He smiled slightly as he gestured to the door.

We both left the King's chambers and walked into the silent corridor and past the guards. We walked side by side down the corridors lit only be torches.

"Did I ever say thank you?" He asked suddenly, looking down at me as we walked.

"For what?" I asked as looked towards him.

"For healing me." He said as he rubbed his side where the wound had been a year ago.

"Yes, you did."

He stopped suddenly and I turned to look at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Arthur we can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a prince."

He sighed sounding exasperated, "Sometimes I really hate that fact. Like now for instance."

"Arthur, we've met once in a very different situation. You and I both know there can never be anything between us."

"Even if we both want it?"

"Even if we both want it." I could hear the sadness in my own voice and see it clearly in his eyes and it hurt way more than it should've done. "Goodnight, sire." I whispered and turned, walking away whilst he remained stood in the middle of the corridor. I disappeared around the corner as a tear fell down my cheek.

I know it can't be normal to hold so much love for a man that I've met only once before and know that nothing can ever come of it. So why does just thinking about it make my heart break just a little.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment; they are greatly appreciated. Xem98x**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were hard. Gaius had given me the task of looking after Uther day to day; which meant that I saw Arthur a lot more than I would've liked. I don't think either of us were at all happy about seeing each other so regularly and knowing that the relationship we both wanted could never happen.

But then Camelot was hit by a tragedy that made my relationship troubles seem petty and inconsequential. Merlin later told me about the girl who came to Camelot and told the story of how the ghastly screams of a monster raged through her village and killed everyone. The monster with no face. Within a day the same monster plagued Camelot. I've never been more terrified, nothing could stop them; not swords, arrows or even magic. Only fire could hold them back. People from the surrounding villages flooded in to Camelot, bringing only what they could carry. I would watch from the King's chambers as the castle filled with the frightened and fatigued faces of people I know we couldn't really protect.

Gaius identified the monster as the Dorocha. Some people say knowing the name of the thing that scares you can alleviate some of the fear. They'd be wrong. The Dorocha were just as terrifying as they had been when they were nameless monsters.

Arthur gave the order for every single torch in Camelot to be lit, and always lit. Servants flooded the King's chambers with candles, to the extent that I don't think there was a single shadow in the room. The guards were instructed to always carry a torch with them and the people were given a curfew; everyone had to be in their homes by nightfall. They seemed like empty precautions, eventually torches and fires would burn out and once again we would be at the mercy of the Dorocha.

Whilst we suffered the Dorocha for a second night, I stayed in the King's chambers later than then normal. The rest of the servants had left early to make sure they got home before dark. I was lighting the candles when I heard the door opening.

"Lilia? What are you still doing here?" Arthurs voice sounded from across the room.

"Everyone else left early, so I was just finishing lighting the candles and helping the King to bed, sire." I said as I blew out a match that had burned too low.

"It's nearly dark."

"This won't take long."

Arthur sat went and sat with his father whilst I finished lighting the candles. I moved them as far from the windows as I could so the wind wouldn't blow them out, then I added a few extra logs to the fire to make sure it lasted the night.

I turned round to see Arthur already helping Uther up and towards the bed so I rushed forward and pulled back the covers just in time for the king to fall into the bed. Looking out the window for a second I realised it was nearly dark already so I grabbed one of the torches from by the fire and lit it quickly.

"Goodnight, sire." I said before turning to leave the room.

"Wait a second. I'll walk you back to your chambers, you shouldn't go alone." Arthur said as he walked away from his father and towards me. He took the torch from my hand, "After you." He smiled gesturing to the now open door.

I stepped into the corridor somewhat tentatively, double checking that all the torches in the corridor were lit first. Arthur followed, closing the door behind him and nodding at the two guards. We walked down the corridor in silence, that was, until we were out of earshot of the guards.

"I've made an executive decision." Arthur said with a kind of happy authority.

"Isn't that kind of your job?" I asked smirking at him, "Go on then, what executive decision have you made?"

"I've decided that no dusty old protocol or tradition is going to get in the way of us being together. If we want to be together then we should be. I don't care what anybody says." There was a look of determination and a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes as he carefully watched my expressions.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter what we want. It'll never be accepted. Especially if anyone ever finds out about me." My voice started to crack as I spoke and struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to flood out.

"Who cares?" He said with an even stronger look of determination, "Let's do something for us for a change. I always put Camelot and my father first, and you always put your mothers wishes before your own. I don't want it to be like that anymore."

I watched his face as my mind raced at a million miles an hour, his words going round and round my head. I tried to rationalise, to come up with a reason why I should say no, a reason why I should not get caught up in a relationship that was bound to be complicated. I think it may have been this precise moment that my heart took over from my head, because I opened my mouth to say no but instead found myself nodding and whispering "Okay."

I whispered so quietly I barely even heard myself, but Arthur heard me, he heard me loud and clear. His face lit up in the biggest smile I'd ever seen. His arms wrapped round my waist and his lips pressed against mine, I found myself wrapping my arms round his neck and pulling myself closer to him. I've never been happier than I was in that moment. We were oblivious to where we were, we just clung to each other as though our lives depended on it.

But our bliss was interrupted. The corridor filled with the tortuous sound of the Dorocha's scream. Our eyes flew open just in time to see one of the faceless monsters flying towards us. Arthur jumped in front of me and waved the torch, that we'd both forgotten about. The screams disappeared, just as quickly as they'd arrived and Arthur turned to me, "Run." He said as he grabbed my hand.

We sprinted down the corridor, away from windows and towards the more well lit corridors, it was only then that we slowed. I gasped for air as my chest heaved, Arthur was looking around and listening intently for anymore Dorocha.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said but still looked around wearily.

"Let's get you home." He said holding his torch out in front of him as he began to guide me down the corridors.

We walked as quietly as we could, almost as though if we moved silently maybe the Dorocha wouldn't find us. I jumped every time I heard their screams, Arthur would stiffen slightly as well, but we didn't encounter any more of them, much to my relief. When we finally reached the door to the physicians chambers I turned to Arthur and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled and bent down, kissing me lightly, before he whispered "Goodnight." He then turned and disappeared back down the corridor.

I slipped through the door and was immediately greeted by my brother's angry face.

"Where the hell have you been?! It's after dark already, the Dorocha are everywhere! What the hell were you thinking?! The curfew doesn't apply to everyone but you! You don't even have a torch! Are you insane?! What do you expect me to tell mother when you get killed by the Dorocha?!" Merlin yelled at me so fast I almost missed some of his angry questions.

"MERLIN! SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

He promptly closed his mouth, so I walked past him to where Gaius was sitting with a plate of bread. I took a piece and began to eat it, realising how hungry I'd actually been.

"Where were you?" He asked again, but no longer yelling.

"I was in the King's chambers. The servants had left early so they could make it home before dark, so I stayed to light all the candles and get the king to bed. Arthur came in when I was about to leave, he told me to wait a second and he would walk me back here. So I waited a little while. We started walking back here, but we were attacked by the Dorocha, he got rid of it but we ran to a different part of the castle because we could still hear it. Then we walked back here and I came in and you started yelling at me."

Merlin paused for a while and then nodded, relaxed and sat next to me taking his own piece of bread. We all ate in silence, until I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. But this night my dreams weren't incoherent as usual. Instead I saw images of a child. A boy. The child was stood on a bed, a green flash suddenly appeared and the child started screaming as a small lightening scar appeared on his forehead.

I awoke confused by my dream, to Merlin shaking me saying the emergency court had been called to session. When we arrived we found Gaius informing the court that his research into the Dorocha had led him to knowledge of the Veil, that existed between the worlds and how for the Dorocha to be here the Veil must have been torn.

I watched Arthur's face as he heard the information. I knew before he'd even said that he was going to travel there to repair it, even after Gaius had told him that a sacrifice would be required. I watched the determined look on his face as he told everyone clearly that it's his duty to the people.

So I wasn't at all surprised when barely an hour later I was stood at the window of Uther's chambers watching as Arthur rode out with his knights and Merlin to save Camelot and repair the Veil. That of course didn't stop me from worrying about him.

My troubling dream had long since been forgotten.

 **So that's the end of another chapter, I hope you've liked it. As always please leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xem98x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Arthur?" The voice of a once mighty but now feeble king came from behind me.

"He's on a hunting trip, sire." I half lied. This was the third night Arthur had been gone, and every night his father would ask after him. The first night I'd told him the truth, but it seemed to break him further. So instead I lied. I told him his son was on a hunting trip and would be back soon. I think perhaps that I lied for my own sake as well as the King's, I so badly needed to believe that I would see the golden haired prince riding back into the courtyard, Merlin and the knights in tow. The reality was so much worse. Arthur was hunting, technically, but he was hunting an enemy that couldn't be killed. He was hunting the place where they began, and where they would hopefully end. I knew that a life must be sacrificed to put an end to the terror, and I knew Arthur well enough; to know that he'd want it to be his life. So I lied, I lied so that I could believe I would definitely see my prince again.

The king nodded slowly, "Arthur likes hunting," He sounded like he was a million miles away, lost in some distant place. "Or perhaps he likes seeing Merlin squirm?" For the first time ever I heard humour in his voice.

"Everyone likes seeing Merlin squirm, sire. It's just so amusing." I smiled, in an attempt to cheer the king.

"I thought once that the boy had some kind on mental affliction." The king huffed in an almost laugh, a slight smile from the memory.

"I'm still to be convinced he doesn't." I smiled.

"Can he be trusted? Arthur, I think he has quite the soft spot for the boy." Worry once again covered the king's face, but at least his voice had lost its distant quality.

"Sire, Merlin may lack sense at times. But he is my brother and I would trust him with my life." I told him honestly, "But, just don't tell him that. Or I'll never hear the end of it."

Uther half smiled as he looked deep into my eyes, as though searching for any hint of distrust for my brother. When he found none he seemed appeased, and relaxed into his chair.

It had become my job to take care of the King over the past couple of days so I stayed in his chambers until Gwen arrived to take over. Gwen and I had become fast friends. We had gotten on well when she had been in Ealdor, but now we often spoke. I admired her loyalty to her friends, her trust, her courage and her curiosity. I think Morgana's betrayal hit her hard, she'd considered her a friend. Now she was a friend she had lost, and she didn't understand why.

"Gwen? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Just worried. I knew the journey could take quite some time, but I fear what happens if they never reach their destination."

"We just have to have faith that they do. And soon."

She nodded and gave a small smile, "You should go, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Gwen." I nodded as I left the room, hurrying back to my chambers before it got too dark.

I didn't sleep that night, my dreams were plagued with visions of my brother jumping into the path of the Dorocha. I prayed it was just me being paranoid, but sometimes the magic of the old religion meant that Merlin and I were linked. If something terrible happened to him, sometimes I could see it. It didn't happen often and I didn't always know if it had actually happened. Merlin always tried to protect me from his life, both a blessing to me and a curse.

When the sun rose the next day, the town opened its doors slowly, in fear of the damage they might find as a result of the night. There were less bodies found this time, the majority of people had gathered round large fires to protect themselves through the night. Though as usual, the dead were brought to Gaius for examination; despite the fact that he could learn no more from the bodies. I think it helped people to believe that he was at least trying. But both he and I knew that the fate of Camelot rested with Arthur and the knights.

I spent the day in the King's chambers, he didn't speak. Instead he stared out the window awaiting the return of his son. Most of the time I think I was doing exactly the same thing. People say that having hope keeps you going. They're right, but no one ever says how much having hope can hurt. You start to imagine, imagine that your dreams have come true, but when you come back to reality and realise nothing has changed, it kills you just a little bit more.

The next few days and nights continued in the same manner. The Dorocha would descend at night and everyone would hide, praying for the sun to rise. In the morning the people emerge and try to carry on with their lives as best they can, before they once again retreat into the safety of their homes.

On the sixth night since Arthur had left with the knights, I sat with Gaius by the fire in our chambers. Though the room was filled with torches we felt safest here, as close to the fire as we could be. We sat in silence until we fell asleep. If you've ever had to sleep in fear, you know how hard it is, your instinct is to stay awake as long as possible to protect yourself, until sheer exhaustion takes over and you give in. This is how we'd slept for nearly a week and it is how we slept once more.

When we awoke in the morning, we awoke with the same fear. The fear that more will have died in the night, the fear that the Dorocha would continue to plague our lives. I felt like it was pulling me down. Being a healer unable to heal the people who suffered, it hurt. It's like being a singer and needing to sing but you have no voice, so instead the pain and need just builds until you can hardly bear it any longer and you feel like giving up. Forgetting your hope and losing your faith.

This is what made my feet drag, as Gaius and I walked into the courtyard, expecting to find bodies. But it was empty. There were no bodies. I looked around wildly then took off running into the town. Still no bodies. No destruction. Just the smiling relieved faces of the towns people and refugees as they realised they were safe. A weight lifted from my shoulders as I watched the people embrace and laugh and thank god that they survived.

"Prince Arthur saved us." I heard someone say.

Then the realisation that Arthur could very well be dead now hit me. It hit me like a brick wall. And I hoped against hope that someone had taken his place, and I hoped it hadn't been Merlin. I knew he would. Merlin was so loyal he would take Arthur's place in a heartbeat. I hoped someone had stopped them both. I hoped the two men I loved most in the world were still alive.

As chants of "Long live the prince." Echoed behind me, I walked back to the courtyard, where Gaius was waiting; with a knowing look on his face. We must have been the only two in the entire Kingdom that weren't smiling.

So, whilst the Kingdom began to recover. The refugees returned to their homes, the curfew was lifted and the people returned to their lives. Gaius and I continued in our hopeful and fearful states. The Kingdoms happiness seemed to make the days pass slower, I became somewhat of a robot just going through the notions and losing all sense of time. The majority of candles had been removed from the kings room now that the danger was gone, but the king had grown fond of the extra light. So, I spent ages placing a few odd candles around the room, lighting them at dusk to create a comforting warmth.

"I'd be careful with that. If it burns any lower, it'll catch your fingers." The familiar deep voice said from behind me. It cut through the silent room, like a knife through butter. I spun round in shock, for a second I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. But there was no denying what my eyes saw, Arthur was right there, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Your back." I said still shocked but smiling with relief.

"I'm back." He nodded as he walked over to me and blew out the forgotten match in my hand. He held my face lightly in his hands before, lowering his head to gently kiss me. It felt like the sweetest kiss ever, so full of relief and happiness. And I wished it would never end, but it did.

"Merlin's alive by the way, I have no idea how though." Arthur smiled as he stepped back slightly.

"He has an uncanny ability." I laughed quietly in relief.

Arthur walked over to the window where his father was sat looking out the window, completely oblivious to anything that had just happened. I could hear them speaking but I wasn't listening, I continued lighting the remaining candles and then got the bed ready as Arthur led his father over.

"Good night, sire." I smiled to the king, he gave me the smallest of smiles in response, before I turned and left the room.

Arthur followed me out just seconds later. He took my hand instantly and began walking me back to my chambers.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously, although slightly afraid of the answer.

"Lancelot. He sacrificed himself." I could hear the sadness in his voice, though I hadn't really known Lancelot I knew that Arthur liked him and admired his courage, and I knew that he'd been a good friend to Merlin. His death would most definitely be a loss that was felt deeply.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, holding his hand a fraction tighter in an attempt to comfort him.

"It won't have been in vain. We'll find Morgana and put an end to her evil." He said it as though trying to reassure me, but I think really he was just making a promise to himself, and to the memory of Lancelot.

 **So that's the end of another chapter. Please leave a review, I appreciate your opinions.**

 **Also, I've just set up a twitter account EmmaRos44600679, so please go and follow that as well.**

 **Thanks, xem98x**


	6. Chapter 6

Camelot returned to normal, or as normal as it would ever be. Morgana made continuous attempts for the throne, and Merlin continuously thwarted her. Everything seemed to be going well, my relationship with Arthur was still going strong, despite being somewhat secret. Gaius seemed pleased with my progress in studying to be a physician. I'd even become good friends with some of the girls working in the palace, particularly in the kitchen (it's always good to have friends who can sneak you food).

So, I suppose you could say I was as happier than I ever expected to be. That was until, everything began to unravel. And it all started with the arrival of a letter.

It had been a completely normal day. By that I mean I woken up at sunrise to the sounds of Merlin crashing around in the next room, and Gaius groaning in protest. I'd long since given up on trying to get back to sleep when I'd been awoken like this. Instead I crawled to the end of my bed and opened one of the many medical books Gaius had insisted I needed to read. All these books were huge and filled with information, that recently Gaius had taken to randomly testing me on. The only thing that stopped me from reading was my loudly grumbling stomach.

My brother and I are alike in many ways, but the only one our mother ever paid attention to was our inability to function if we hadn't eaten. This thought rolled through my head as I half staggered down the few steps into the main chamber. Merlin had already eaten and left, but Gaius was sat at the table with some bread and apples laid out.

"Eat up, you'll need your energy today." Gaius informed me in his usual somewhat stern but kind manner.

"Why? What's so special about today?" I asked curiously, whilst simultaneously shoving bread into my mouth. Not very 'ladylike' I know, but who cares I was hungry.

"You're on your own today. The training ropes are off." Gaius smiled, he seemed very confident. Me on the other hand, not so much. "You will need to attend to the King first thing and last thing as usual. Between those times you'll have to attend to yet another of Gwaine's training injuries. Pay a visit to the butchers wife, who has fallen ill whilst pregnant. Deliver potions to several people in the lower town. I believe a few other townspeople have asked for the attention of the physician, the list is on the table with the potions."

"And you really think I could manage all this?" I asked nervously.

"My dear, you're are going to have to. Arthur has requested my counsel today. And these things usually take time. Arthur is a good King, but he isn't always the best listener."

Gaius left shortly after. I got to work straight away, organising my bag for the day before leaving for the King's chambers. When I got there the King sat alone by the window, in front of his untouched breakfast. The food still looked warm and the bed was made; so Gwen must have only recently left.

"Sire, you need to eat. Or you will never regain your strength." My words were spoken softly but even if I'd shouted they would have fallen on deaf ears.

The King made no attempt to acknowledge me, continuing to stare aimlessly out the window. The man was lost. So lost. Lost in a depression so deep, it seemed unlikely to all that saw him, that he would ever return to the strong and revered king that he used to be.

I set to work, checking his medical condition. And found no physical issues, despite a small amount of inevitable weight loss. I was finished before I knew it and already rushing off to the next task on Gaius' list.

The day passed quickly, with no opportunity for a break. Not that I minded. At last I was spending my days the way I wanted, I was free. Or so I thought.

It was dark when I left the kings chambers that evening. And by the time I got back both Merlin and Gaius had already fallen asleep. Although they had left a plate of food on the table. I warily carried it to my room, with the intention of eating quickly then sleeping for as long as possible. My plans changed when I saw the letter on my bed.

 _Lilia_

I would know the handwriting anywhere. It was my mothers.

 _My dearest Lilia,_

 _I hope that you are well. It is with great joy that I write to you now. I know from Merlin's letters that you have been working hard with Gaius. But you always knew, that that would be a temporary situation._

 _I met a couple a short while ago, in a town not far from our village. Their son is a blacksmith and is looking for a wife. His name is Fredrik. When I met him, he was so lovely, and kind. He would make a lovely husband. I told him about you and he's so eager to meet you. His family is nice, and he earns good money. They live in a nice house in the town, I think you'd like it._

 _I should like you to return home, as soon as possible. We will then journey together to the town so that you can meet him._

 _I will see you soon, my darling._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

My heart was in my mouth as I read the letter. She was right I had always known that being in Camelot wouldn't be forever. But after Will's death, I thought it would have taken her a good few years to find me a new husband. This just seemed so fast.

Silent tears streaked down my face. I loved Arthur but I also knew we would never truly be together. After all, he is royalty and I am not, I am the daughter of a farmer and a sorcerer. It would never work out. In the real world by best chance for a good life would probably be to marry Fredrik, a perfect stranger. So, I packed my bag, and fell into a broken sleep.

I awoke early the next morning, it was barely even light outside. I knew I had no choice but to leave, but I also knew that I needed to see Arthur before I did. I owed it to both him and myself, to at least say goodbye.

I crept out of my room and passed Gaius and Merlin, wincing at every squeak of the old floor boards. I slipped into the corridor and then out into the cool crisp air of the courtyard. Thankfully the guards paid no notice of me, and I used the servants entrance to get into Arthur's room undetected. (I realise that sounds insanely creepy, but it was a secret relationship after all). My footsteps sounded like drums against the cold stone slabs of his bedroom floor. Though they didn't wake him, I'd half hoped they would.

Standing beside his bed, I gently shook him, "Arthur." I whispered, not wanting to be too loud and startle him. I already knew that he could wield a sword whilst half asleep, Merlin had told me.

He murmured a little, but didn't wake. So I shook him again as I whispered his name, slightly louder this time.

His eyes opened drearily, "Lilia? What are you doing in here?" He groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I needed to say goodbye." I explained, as I started to wish I hadn't come.

"Goodbye?" He asked, now slightly more alert.

I nodded and pulled out the letter from my mother, which had been folded over the small belt round my waist. Arthur read the note slowly and with a frown. He like me, had always known that I wouldn't be here forever. But I suppose that fact had slipped his mind over the past few months.

"You're leaving now?" He asked, looking at me with big sad eyes.

"It seems as good a time as any." I smiled weakly.

He nodded, "So this is goodbye?"

"This is goodbye." I choked out.

"I hate goodbyes." He said with a slightly wobbly voice, as he stood and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Me too." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" His voice sounded strained, and I was glad I couldn't see his face. I think the look on it would have turned me into a blubbering mess.

"I don't think so." I said, trying hard not to cry.

He pulled back slightly and lifted my head, just enough for his lips to meet mine. We had shared so many kisses over the few months we had spent together, those had been full of joy and happiness. This one, however, was full of sorrow. Our last kiss.

I stepped back slowly, "I love you. Goodbye, Arthur." I whispered, as I turned to leave.

"I love you too, Lilia. Goodbye." His voice sounded from behind me as I disappeared through the door, for the last time.

I made my way back to the physician's chambers quickly, and wrote notes to both Merlin and Gaius. I couldn't bare another painful goodbye. And then, I left. I walked silently down the empty corridors, passed the sleepy guards, and out into the cool air of the morning.

It took mere minutes to leave the city. It was so early that the streets were deserted. When I reached the edge of the forest I turned to look back at the castle that had so quickly become my home, "Goodbye." I whispered sadly. Before I turned my back and walked away.

My mind wandered throughout my journey home. I thought about my friends and how I hadn't said goodbye to them, my heart filled with guilt and sadness. Time to move on, I thought trying to pull myself together.

The journey took little over a day, it was exhausting, but the smile on mother's face when she saw me made up for it.

"Lilia." She cried happily, running towards me.

"Hello mother." I smiled.

She dragged me gleefully into the house that had been home for so long, and yet now it felt empty and false. But I didn't let that show, I hid my pain and listened to my mother. It had been a while since I last saw her, so we had a lot to catch up on. And of course we did, right up until we fell asleep. The next day we woke early to complete the journey to the town. I took us half a day but we finally arrived.

Mother led me through the winding streets and passages until we reached their house. It was a modest size and made of wood. But it had two stories, as did many of the homes. Just one of the many ways this place differed from Camelot.

When we knocked, a woman a few years older than my mother answered.

"Hunith." She smiled at my mother, "And this must be Lilia. Welcome both of you, do come in."

The woman ushered us into the house and over to some seats positioned in front of the fire.

"Lilia, this is Rhea. Fredrick's mother." My mother informed me smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Rhea." I said as kindly and politely as I could manage.

"You too my dear. Now, both Fredrik and his father, Dryden, are still at work. So, it's just us women until they return."

"Oh, how lovely." Hunith smiled at Rhea. Whilst I nodded in agreement.

The time passed quickly, I didn't speak much, rather I let mother do the talking. It wasn't long before Fredrik and Dryden had returned to the house.

Dryden was an old man, and it showed. His hair was white and his face was covered with wrinkles. Although he had warm brown eyes, and his manner was very welcoming.

Fredrik, on the other hand, was around the same age as Merlin; perhaps a few years older. He had mousy brown hair, smooth pale skin, and the same brown eyes as his father. He had a strong build, but was only of average height. He seemed nice enough.

The evening passed with much talk of marriage, despite the fact that I'd barely spoken a word to Fredrik. Though, my mother was happy, so that was good. At one point Fredrik and I were told to go for a walk together whilst our parents discussed our engagement.

We walked for a few minutes in silence before I decided we couldn't spend the whole walk in silence. We were going to be married after all.

"So, you're a blacksmith?" I asked smiling, pretending I didn't already know.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked, in an attempt to start some sort of a conversation.

"Yes." He answered yet again.

"Is it a family trade?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So, you're a man of few words. Got it." I said jokingly.

"It's hard to have a conversation when the topic is so boring." He muttered looking straight ahead of him.

"Fine, you choose something to talk about." I said trying not to get defensive.

"Have you laid with another man?" He asked staring at me.

I stopped, taken aback by his forwardness. "What? No. Of course not." I could hear the shock of the question in my own voice. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I know you've been engaged before."

"Yes, engaged. Not married."

"Ok then." He said and we continued walking.

"Have you? Been engaged, I mean." I asked, I did also want to know if he'd slept with any other women before but I didn't feel comfortable asking that.

"Twice, my father called off the first when her dowry decreased. And the second my mother called off because she didn't like her." He explained.

"Third time lucky then." I smiled.

"I suppose so."

"Should we head back now, it's getting dark."

"Yes, before your mother starts to worry."

We walked back in relative silence, which was only broken when Fredrik pointed out the forgery where he worked. When we arrived back my mother had already gone to bed, so I made my excuses and went to bed also.

The next morning, mother told me that I would be staying here. The wedding would take place in a few weeks. But in the meantime she'd return to Ealdor.

The days faded into weeks, which passed in a blur until one day Fredrik came home excited, Dryden followed behind him beaming.

I missed the first part of the conversation because I was busy cooking dinner, but I came into the room just in time to hear Fredrik saying, "I've been given the position of running the royal forges in Camelot! I received word today. We leave in two days."

There was a loud commotion as Fredriks parents celebrated loudly. I on the other hand, remained rooted to the spot. Frozen in shock. This would mean I get to go home. I'd get to go back to Camelot.

 **And there's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Xem98x**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know whether to be happy or horrified. I was going back to Camelot. The thought rolled round my head repeatedly, as I lay in my bed that night. I would see my friends again. And my brother. And … Arthur. How would that work? How could I be so near to the man I love and yet so far away at the same time?

A couple of days passed. We spent most of the time packing up the house, not that there was all that much to pack. Fredrik and Dryden left for Camelot with the majority of the belongings. Leaving Rhea and I told sort the remaining jobs. The few days we spent alone there passed in a blur of boredom. I realised that I missed practicing medicine with Gaius, even more so when I realised I that most likely I still wouldn't be able to practice when we got to Camelot.

Before I knew it we were leaving. I think it's safe to say I prefer traveling alone. For as lovely as Rhea is, she is not a good travelling companion. She was very vocal about her displeasure at having to sleep outside. And she wasn't best pleased by the walking either. But, as I found out, this was the first time she'd travelled anywhere.

It took us three very long days to reach Camelot. When we though, I felt relieved. Dryden met us at the edge of the lower town and led us to the new house.

The house was one of the few two story homes in Camelot. It was quite a bit larger than the old house, and considerably closer to the palace. Dryden went back to work, whilst Rhea and I got settled. It didn't take long and Rhea quickly decided we should take a look around the market.

The markets were bustling with people, all selling and buying different goods. Rhea seemed to enjoy the fabrics, whilst I made a beeline for the medicinal herbs; all of which I could name (thanks to Gaius).

"Lilia!"

I spun round quickly, and Rhea rushed over to me. "Merlin." I smiled as I caught sight of my brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fredrik was given a job here. This is Rhea by the way."

"Fredrik?"

Merlin had a reputation as a bumbling idiot, in this case it earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs, and a look that told him just how stupid he was being. He winced, "Oh Fredrik. Got it. Anyway I'm glad you're back but I have to run some errands for the King."

"The King?" I asked confused.

"You haven't heard. Uther died, not long after you left. Arthur's King now. And he's just as demanding as ever. We'll catch up later."

I nodded and watched as he disappeared off into the crowds of people.

"Who was that?"

"My brother, Merlin."

"Oh, he lives here?"

"Yes, he's servant to King Arthur."

Rhea seemed surprised but she didn't say anything. Instead we walked through the rest of the markets and bought food, before we returned home to cook dinner. Rhea and I laughed as we cooked, we'd gotten quite close over the past few weeks. We both liked cooking but it was still a messy affair, flour coated our arms, the table and the floor. It almost looked like snow had covered the room.

When we heard the front door opening we thought nothing of it, and when we heard voices we thought nothing of it. Until three people appeared in the kitchen.

Rhea had looked up first and it was her scream, that made me look up. In the doorway stood Fredrik, Dryden and Arthur. Shock covered my face, not that anyone but Arthur really noticed.

"Sire, this is my mother, Rhea." Fredrik said sounding very official.

"It's an honour to meet you sire." Rhea said nervously, bowing her head slightly.

"And this is my fiancé, Lilia."

"Ah. Merlin mentioned that you were back." Arthur said, I thought his voice was slightly strained but that could've been my imagination.

"I'm sure he did, sire." I said smiling slightly.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your meal time. It was nice to meet you all, I'm sure you'll do a great job Fredrik. Have a goodnight." Arthur spoke with authority but also with kindness as he made his excuses to leave.

Rhea was flustered and decided the best course of action would be to lecture her husband and son. "What were you thinking bringing the King here? He must have been horrified by the state of the house! And look at us we're covered in flour! Some warning would have been nice. You idiots."

Both men looked slightly guilty, but they got over it when they saw the food in the pot.

"Mother, we're sorry but he insisted. We couldn't refuse."

"Rhea, he's seen a lot worse. He won't judge us."

"And how would you know?" Rhea asked agitated.

"I've known Arthur for a while. He came to Ealdor once. Anyway he's pretty much always stuck with my brother, he's definitely seen worse." They all looked at me with odd expressions, and I worried I might have said a little too much. "Why don't I go and fetch some water? We can clean up this mess and then eat."

"Ok yes, lets do that." Rhea nodded as she started to calm down.

So I picked up a bucket and left the house to get water from the pump. It was starting to get dark so the streets were pretty empty now. I walked fairly slowly, this was the first time I'd been alone in a long time. I was enjoying it.

"You're engaged then?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I spun round to face the direction the voice had come from. "Jeez, sneak up much?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Arthur said apologetically as he walked towards me.

"Then maybe don't sneak up on me in the dark."

"I'll remember for next time. What are you doing?"

"Getting water. I don't know if you've noticed but I am covered in flour."

"I noticed. Just wasn't going to say anything. You never answered the question."

"Ugh, yes I'm engaged."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Maybe because I'm not."

"Why?"

"How long did you spend with him?"

"Not long."

"Lucky you. Don't get me wrong he's nice enough. But he's a bit boring."

"How so?"

"He doesn't talk much. The first time we talked alone, half the conversation was made up with his one word answers to questions."

"It could be worse. He could be like Merlin and never shut up." He joked.

"I'd be ok with that. I'm used to it, I did live with Merlin for most of my life."

"Ahh, you built up a tolerance."

"Haven't you?"

"Nope, why do you think I give him so much work to do?"

We both laughed, and realised we'd reached the tap. Arthur pumped the water into the bucket for me. It was filled within seconds. I wished it had taken longer.

"When's the wedding then?"

"I don't know, it was postponed with all the moving."

"Still time then." He said moving closer to me.

I shook my head and took a step back, "Arthur, I can't."

He nodded sadly and backed away slowly, "I know."

We stood there for a few minutes, neither of us really wanted to leave. I could see the sadness in Arthur's eyes, it hurt me more than I cared to admit. He looked really tired, there were bags under his eyes. I hadn't noticed before.

"Are you ok? You look exhausted." I asked, I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't allow myself to care but I did.

"It's just stress, not sleeping well."

"Merlin told me about your father. I'm sorry, it must have been horrible."

"It was. But I have to keep moving, right?"

"Right."

"I should go, I'll see you around."

"Bye." I said as he turned and walked towards the palace. I made my way back to the house. Luckily my absence hadn't been noticed too much. I set the water on the floor and started to clean everything up, along with Rhea.

We ate quickly that night, everyone was tired. But when everyone went to sleep I climbed out of my bed and pulled a box of herbs and liquids from under my bed. Gaius had given it to me when he'd started teaching me.

I mixed the ingredients carefully and whispered a simple spell. The liquid bubbled blue and then turned lilac. Pouring it into a small bottle and capping it, I attached a note.

 _One drop a night, L._

I snuck out of the house and made my way into the palace, easily navigating the empty corridors. I walked past Lord Agravaine's chambers and saw him deep in conversation with Arthur. I crept past and down a few more passages until I reached Arthur's room. There were no guards outside the door, so I slipped in easily.

The room was clean and empty, Merlin had already left for the night. So I walked over to the bedside table and set the little bottle down in full view. Then I rushed back out before anyone caught me and was back in bed soon after.

The house was empty when I woke the next day, so I decided to pay Gaius a visit. The route to his chambers were deeply ingrained in my memory, I walked there purely on muscle memory. Pushing the door open, I was greeted by familiar sights, but no Gaius. He must be making his rounds I thought as I wondered around the room. I climbed the few stairs to my old room, it was Merlin's again now, but that was empty too.

"Merlin!" I heard Arthur's voice yelling in the near distance as I climbed up to one of Gaius' bookshelves in search of something to read.

The door swung open and Arthur stood there looking angry, dressed in his chainmail.

"He's not here." I called down from the stairs to the shelves.

"Of course not," Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned to leave, "What are you doing here?"

"Bored." I said holding up the book in my hand, "And I wanted to see Gaius."

"Oh, don't suppose you know where Merlin is? He didn't come to work this morning."

"Did you check the tavern?"

Arthur flung his arms in the air dramatically, "Should've guessed. Thanks for the potion by the way." He smiled.

"Did it work?"

"Like magic." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Good. Should you be somewhere?"

"Yeah, the training grounds. But Merlin took my armour to polish it. And he never brought it back."

"One second." I said holding up a finger and disappeared into Merlin's room. I found the armour heaped in the corner still dirty. I changed that with a golden flash of my eyes. I picked it up and walked back out to Arthur, "Would this be it?"

"It would be." Arthur said pulling it from my arms. "Don't suppose you could help me get it all on?"

"You can't do it yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well as hard as I try, I just cannot get the buckles on my back." He laughed.

As we laughed I lifted the armour onto Arthur, knocking his head several times. If I'm being honest I might've done it on purpose a few times, his reaction was just too funny to resist.

"Lilia?" A voice called from outside.

"In here." I called out and then said to Arthur, "Hold still, how am I meant to do this up if you keep fidgeting."

The door opened and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fredrik walk in, just as Arthur said, "I can't help it, you keep making it pinch me."

"Aww you big baby." I mocked. "What do you want Fredrik?"

"You weren't there when I got home, I've been looking everywhere. One of the guards said you were here. What's going on here?"

"Well I believe my absent brother is going to lose his job." I said glancing at him, he didn't look happy. "Ok Arthur, if you don't want me to accidentally cut you, you need to stay still."

"I am still." He protested.

"Why did you leave the house?" Fredrik asked looking increasingly angry.

"I was bored. Thought I'd come and find a book and see if Gaius was around."

"A book? From here? These are all medicine books, hardly befitting of a woman."

I looked down and carried on with Arthur's armour trying hard to bite my tongue and not rip Fredrik's sexist head off.

Thankfully Arthur spoke for me, "Gaius had been teaching Lilia medicine before she left. She actually treated my father before he died."

"If he's dead, she didn't do a very good job." Fredrik's tone was starting to sound aggressive. It was clear that Arthur had also noticed.

"Are we going to have a problem here, blacksmith?" Arthur said as he stepped in front of me, blocking Fredrik from my view.

"There already is a problem. I do not appreciate your manner towards my wife." Fredrik said squaring up to Arthur.

"I am not your wife." I said angrily stepping out from behind Arthur.

"You are only here because of me. So, you do what I say. And I am saying go home and do not leave again unless I say you can." Fredrik sounded furious now.

"As Lilia pointed out, she is not your wife and therefore does not have to follow your orders." Arthur said sternly, looking Fredrik straight in the eye.

"Stay out of what doesn't concern you." Fredrik retorted loudly.

"Or what?" Arthur said. I think he might have started to enjoy the little argument. I was proved right when he turned to me and said, "Bet you wish Will hadn't died now."

That sent Fredrik over the edge and he lunged for Arthur. But Arthur was prepared and twisted the other mans arm behind his back with ease. "Guards." He called out loudly.

Two guards came rushing into the room and stood awaiting orders. "Take this man to the cells. He's under arrest for attempting to harm the King." Arthur spoke with authority and we both watched as the guards took hold of Fredrik and led him away.

"Well this is going to make for an interesting conversation with his parents." I said still looking at the door that the guards had dragged Fredrik through.

"You know I seem to remember you saying that he was 'nice enough'. Doesn't seem very nice to me."

"Yeah well, I've never seen him like that before."

"First time for everything."

"I suppose so." I reached up and tied the last strap of his armour together. "You should go, you're already late for training."

"Right." He nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Arthur." I called out, and waited until he turned to look at me, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled and disappeared.

I looked around for the book I'd picked out and sat down to read it. After a couple of hours I decided I should probably go and speak to Rhea and Dryden.

It was lunch time when I walked into the house. Both Rhea and Dryden were sat at the table with plates of bread in front of them. Dryden looked up when I walked in. "Oh good you're back. Where's Fredrik? He went looking for you ages ago."

"Umm, Fredrik was arrested. He's in the cells."

 **The end of another chapter, thanks so much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**

 **Thanks**

 **Xem98x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, It's been tricky to find the time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review! (feedback motivates me!)**

"He's where?" Rhea demanded, unwilling to believe her ears.

"In the cells." I repeated, to the two uncomprehending faces in front of me.

"What? Do you mean as part of his job? Has been asked to update some of the iron gates?" Dryden asked, trying to come up with a comprehendible reason for his son to be in the cells.

I shook my head, "No, he was arrested." I told them slightly nervously, not knowing how they would react.

"What?!" Dryden yelled, jumping to his feet and knocking a cup off the table beside him in the process.

Rhea remained seated, but her mouth dropped wide open in disbelief. "No… no you must be mistaken." She stuttered. "He can't be. What could he possibly have done to end up in the cells?"

I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. "He tried to attack the king." I mumbled.

"He did what?" Rhea shrieked.

Dryden grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me round to face him. "Lilia, tell us exactly what happened. Now." His voice was serious and intimidating, though the worry for his sons life could also be heard.

"I went to visit a friend. But he wasn't there, so I thought I'd borrow one of his books. The King came in looking for my brother, because he had his armour. I'd found the armour and was helping the King put it on, when Fredrik came in. He asked why I'd left the house and I explained. Then he said something about how medical textbooks weren't befitting for woman. The King explained that when I was last here I helped treat his father. Fredrik said that I couldn't have been very good if the King had died. He sounded a bit aggressive, so the King asked him if there was going to be an issue. Fredrik said something about not appreciating the King's manner towards me, and when I protested, he said he was the only reason I was there. He tried to order me to come back here, the King said that Fredrik had no right to give me orders. So, Fredrik told him to stay out of it. Then the King said 'or what' and something about Will, my previous fiancé. That was when Fredrik lunged at the King. The King caught his arm, twisted it behind his back, called the guards and arrested him for attempting to harm the King." I gave them as much detail as I could and tried to speak as confidently as I could with Dryden's hands still clutching my arms.

They both looked shocked. "But, are you saying that the King is accusing him of treason?" Rhea asked a wobble in her voice.

"I… I think so." I said slowly.

"Treason is punishable by death." Rhea whispered.

"Maybe the King will be lenient." Dryden said with some desperation vibrating throughout his voice. We could try and petition the charges. We could say he was sick, not in his right mind. Or that it was a misunderstanding. We need an audience with the King. He visits the forges a lot, maybe I could try to speak to him then. He might change his mind if he's not surrounded by people that he needs to impress."

"What if he doesn't visit the forges soon Dryden, our son could be executed." Rhea said, tears beginning to fall.

I looked between the pair, they were so distressed. Fredrik had been rude and offensive to me, but did that really mean he should lose his life? Did it mean that Rhea and Dryden should be put through the pain of losing their son?

"Why don't we go and talk to him?" I said.

"Who Fredrik?" Rhea asked.

"No, that wouldn't change anything. We speak to the King."

"But, how?"

"Trust me."

They looked sceptical but when I turned and left the house, they followed. I walked in front, leading the way through the palace. Rhea and Dryden followed behind me in complete silence. Though I could sense how anxious they were. I nodded to the guards outside Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Arthur's voice called from inside the room.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside, closely followed by Fredrik's parents. The room was fairly tidy; the bed had been neatly made and the dinning table had been freshly polished, although there was a pile of discarded armour and clothes peeking out from behind the screen next to the wardrobe. Arthur was sat, the opposite side of the room, at the desk in front of the windows. He had a mess of papers scattered in front of him, along with a half-eaten apple. He looked up when we entered, smiled slightly and then raised an eyebrow upon seeing who was with me.

"Sire." I said bowing my head slightly.

"What can I do for you Lilia?" He asked.

"Rhea and Dryden," I gestured behind me, "Would like to know exactly what charges and punishments are being brought against Fredrik."

"Of course," He nodded, "Fredrik is being held on charges of treason against the King. As for his punishment, I have yet to make a decision."

I looked at them, neither spoke, but they seemed wary and nervous. "Um, I think they would also like to know if, execution or perhaps exile, are possible punishments you are considering."

Rhea looked even more panicked as I spoke the question that she'd been so concerned about earlier, she clung to her husbands arm as they waited in desperation for Arthur's response.

"Unlikely. A minor attempt of an attack, is hardly worth the trouble it would be to coordinate either and execution, or the issues that an exile would create." He said, as both Rhea and Dryden physically relaxed, but then clarified, "That is not to say that the punishment won't be severe."

"Thank you, sire." Dryden spoke gratefully, as both he and his wife bowed to their king.

"Guards." Arthur called out. The two from outside entered the room, "Take these two to the cells. I'm sure they want to talk to their son."

Rhea and Dryden followed the two guards, leaving only me and Arthur alone in the room. He rose from his seat and came over to where I was stood.

"My uncle has advised me to exile Fredrik."

"You just said you weren't going to do that." I said quietly and slightly confused.

"Because I'm not. I was going to. Then I realised that you would still be engaged to him and would probably have to go as well."

I sighed and nodded, "I wouldn't have had a mother wants this marriage to happen, I can't disappoint her. I would have had to leave as well."

He nodded, "I think the most suitable punishment would be a period in the cells, and his position in the royal forges will be revoked."

"I think that would be appropriate, sire." I smiled slightly. Revoking Fredrik's position in the forges would damage his pride, and I will admit that the thought did give me some joy. I think Arthur knew that, I am fairly sure that he wasn't punishing Fredrik for crimes against him, but rather for crimes against me.

A loud thud from the other side of the servants door distracted us from our conversation. Arthur walked over and pushed the door open, revealing Merlin lying flat on his face, a pile of clothes now scattered just in front of him.

"Merlin. How's the floor looking?" He teased.

"Bit dirty actually."

"Good, then you can add it to the list of things I need you to do."

Merlin groaned as he pulled himself up and into the room, "What's going on here then?"

"We were just discussing Fredrik's sentence." Arthur told him as he sat back behind his desk and began busying himself by shuffling around papers.

"What is it then?"

"He'll remain in the cells for a while and his position in the forges will be revoked."

"Question."

"What?"

"Why am I the only person ever sentenced to the stocks?"

"It's just not as amusing with other people." Arthur grinned looking very pleased with himself. I stifled a laugh as I watched my brother attempting and failing to come up with a come back. Arthur turned back to the papers on his desk and tried to focus.

I was just about to leave when Arthur flung his hands up in the air, "Hopless," He declared, "Merlin organise this mess. Lilia, we are going to inform Fredrik of his sentence." He strode out of the room purposefully.

"Wait." Merlin called.

"What?" Arthur said, his head reappearing in the room.

"Can't I come too?"

"Fine, actually," He pointed a finger at Merlin, "go to the cells bring Fredrik and his parents to the throne room." He grinned, before disappearing again.

I started to follow after him, but Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ok I have definitely had enough of people grabbing my arms today. Merlin, let me go."

"Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on between you and Arthur?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"He's being weird."

"So are you." I said trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"No, but he's being off since you left. He seems a bit more normal now, still not quite normal enough."

"Merlin, his dad died. He's allowed to be a little off."

Merlin looked me right in the eye. His mouth suddenly dropped open, "Oh Lilia no. He's a King. You can't be with him."

"I know that. Why do you think I agreed to marry Fredrik?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I'll admit just saying it out loud made me want to cry. I used to be so strong, how did a single man manage to turn me into an emotional wreck? I took a deep breath and mentally steadied myself, "Merlin, you're mean to be at the cells by now."

"Crap." He whined, letting go of my arm as he sprinted at full pelt out the room and towards the cells.

I pulled myself together and left. Walking slowly to the throne room. The castle was beautiful. The sun was setting and all the stain glass windows were throwing colours all around the passages. I smiled at the guards and servants as I passed, until finally I reached my destination. The room was filled with people, including a few knights and servants. Rhea and Dryden were stood at the front of the room, slightly to the left. Fredrik was in chains and stood in the middle of the room, with two guards behind him. Merlin and Gaius were opposite Rhea and Dryden, both expectantly waiting for Arthur to make his entrance.

I stood just behind Fredrik's parents and waited with everyone else. The room lolled into a quiet, and not long after the doors were flung open as Arthur entered. He strode down the length of the room, stopping just in front of his throne, where he turned to face the room.

"Fredrik." He announced loudly, "I have found you guilty of a treasonous crime against the crown. As such you have also committed a crime against Camelot. I sentence you to three months in the cells, and revoke you of your position in the royal forges. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Fredrik looked to his father, who shook his head. "No sire. I do not." He said, his voice full of resentment and anger.

"Very well." He paused for a second, "Guards return the prisoner to the cells."

The guards dragged Fredrik from the room. Arthur watched them leave, before striding out of the room himself. The rest of the room emptied quietly. Leaving only me, Rhea and Dryden.

"Three months." Rhea sobbed.

"It could've been worse." Dryden whispered half-heartedly, as he led the way out of the room. The rest of the day passed in silence.

As the next three months passed, I was the only one in the house, who was at all happy. With Fredrik's absence I had the chance to go back and work with Gaius. The days where long and I managed to avoid Rhea and Dryden the majority of the time. I knew they were miserable over their sons fate. I tried my best to avoid Arthur too, after all, Fredrik's sentence would not change the fact that I would still have to marry him. It was easier to accept that if I didn't see Arthur.

On the few occasions I had seen him, I'd tried to keep the conversation from becoming too personal. So instead we talked over state matters, Merlin's laziness and even Fredrik, though mainly about his sentencing.

I'd lost count of how long Fredrik had been imprisoned. So I guess you could say I was slightly bombarded when I returned home late one afternoon to find him sitting at the table with his parents and a huge loaf of bread.

"Was it awful?" Rhea asked him.

"It was. It was so dark and cold. The bed was just a sack on the ground and at night rats would run through the cells."

"It's all over now son." Rhea crooned trying to comfort her son.

Dryden looked up at me, "You should really thank Lilia, son. She got us in to talk to the King, she was the reason we got to see you before your sentencing. And speaking to some palace servants, it sounds like the King is usually more harsh in his sentencing."

"More harsh? Father, I've just spent three months in a cell."

"There are people who have committed lesser crimes, theft for example, and spent a year imprisoned." I told him, some would say I was antagonising him, I suppose they would be right. But in my defence it felt more like revenge for his sexist comments the day he was arrested.

Fredrik was about to open his mouth to protest, but the front door flung open and banged against the wall.

My head snapped around to see Leon stood in the door way. "You all need to leave, get to safety. We are under attack."

"From who?" I asked before he disappeared.

"Morgana."

Leon disappeared, and panic erupted in the house. I ran around, collecting essentials into bags. It seemed I was the only one familiar with being under attack.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Rhea shrieked terrified.

"We can go to Ealdor. We should be safe there."

And so, I pushed them all out the house and we ran through the town, not stopping until we reached the safety of the forest. As we disappeared amongst the trees, I turned to see Camelot in flames. I hoped Merlin and Arthur weren't still there, I hoped they got out.

Pushing the thoughts from my head and started the journey to Ealdor.

Home.

 **That's the end of this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**

 **Thanks, xem98x**


	9. Chapter 9

We travelled for two days. The forests were cold and empty, and the bags on our backs were heavy. No one spoke. But no one really knew what to say. We'd just been forced to leave our home, we had no idea if we could ever go back. And we had no idea if all or in fact any of our friends were also able to escape. My mind would often wander to Merlin and Arthur. I feared for their lives, and prayed over and over that they had gotten out. Arthur would be Morgana's biggest target and Merlin would be damned if he didn't try to protect him.

The trees began to part into familiar paths, and soon enough we could see the village at the base of the hills. It seemed so clam, so isolated. Nothing like the chaos we had fled from. Our pace quickened then, everyone was eager to eat and rest. We'd barely set foot inside the village when mother came rushing towards us.

"Lilia." She called out happily.

"Mother." I called back smiling and running towards her, dropping my bag just before we reached each other to allow myself to be pulled into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still holding me.

"Morgana attacked Camelot, we had to get out. Is Merlin here?"

"What? No, no he's not. Did he say he was coming here?"

"I didn't see him. I don't know if he managed to escape. We didn't see anyone. But I was hoping he might already be here."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll be with Arthur and the knights. Let's not worry. Come on, lets get you all some food and water." She sounded as though she were trying to reassure herself as much as she were me. But I accepted it anyway and followed everyone else inside.

We sat and ate in relative silence, at this point I was becoming used to doing everything in silence. The hours passed but no body moved from their seats, though the food was long finished, we were just too tired.

There was a tension in the room, we could all feel it. So, I left. Got up silently and walked away. I didn't know, at the time, that this single action would change the course of my life. I didn't know that in this one simple action I was walking away from my engagement, from Fredrik, Dryden and Rhea. I didn't know any of this, maybe if I had known I would've done things differently, but maybe I wouldn't of; I suppose we'll never know.

I walked away, through the doorway and out into the crisp evening air. The village was calm, the chaos of Morgana's attack on Camelot hadn't effected Ealdor in the slightest. As I walked my mind wandered. Suddenly, I wasn't in the village anymore. Instead I was stood in a cold dark empty room. The only thing there was an old mirror. I could sense that this wasn't just any mirror, it had a different kind of power. But I didn't understand what it was, not until a boy appeared in the middle of the room. He had some sort of cloak and when he removed it I could see him. He was a small boy and he stood in front of the mirror in his pyjamas and a red woollen jumper. He had his back to me, but in the reflection of the mirror I could see a lightening scar on his forehead. It was exactly the same scar I had seen on the baby in my dream. My breath caught in my throat, I was frozen on the spot. My eyes not comprehending what they were seeing.

The boy had been looking around the room, but now he was looking directly in the mirror. I followed his gaze and nearly stopped breathing all together. The mirror showed an image I truly didn't believe. It was me and Arthur, but we were older and the boy was stood between us. We were smiling at him, I watched as the older me placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He moved his own hand to his shoulder where the mirror showed mine.

"Mum." He whispered.

And then it was gone.

I was back in the fields of Ealdor. I couldn't understand anything that I'd seen. Who was the boy? What was the mirror? Why were Arthur and I there? Why did he call me mum? I couldn't be his mother… Could I?

My head reeled I barely registered the arrival of another person. "Lilia? Your mother told me to tell you that your brother is here." The female voice said curtly.

"What? Oh, right. Thanks Petunia." I said distractedly as I walked past her, towards the centre of the village. The images I'd just seen replayed in my head, that was until I saw Merlin.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I smiled as I hugged him. Over his shoulder I could see mother leading three other people away. One of them was Arthur, I breathed a sigh of relief.

We talked for a while and Merlin told me how they'd escaped Camelot. As he finished mother remerged from one of the huts. "Arthur is sleeping, as are Tristan and Isolde." She spoke softly, and Merlin nodded. "But they've got a few wounds and something tells me they're going to need to be at full strength. So, Lilia sweetheart, I don't have to be happy about it, but it may be best if you have a look at their injuries."

"Of course." I nodded and went inside the hut that my mother had just emerged from. I heard her and Merlin walking away. Inside the hut was quite cramped. A fabric partition was being used to split the room in two. Arthur was on one side of it, and two others, who I assumed to be Tristan and Isolde, were on the other side.

Arthur was asleep in the bed. His legs covered with a blanket, his chest bare and a bandage wrapped around his stomach; with a large purple bruise protruding it. His chest rose and fell steadily and was matched with a quiet snore.

I stepped silently closer and placed my hand on the bruise. I closed my eyes, bowed my head and allowed my natural magic to flow through me and heal Arthur's wounds. When I finally opened my eyes and lifted my head, I saw that his blue eyes were open and staring right at me.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He smiled.

"Better like this than not at all." I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as though I should say sore. But you seem to have sorted that for me already." He paused, "I'm glad you managed to escape."

"I'm glad you did too." I smiled.

He huffed, "I don't think I had much choice in the matter. I'm pretty sure Gaius drugged me. One minute I was in the Palace and the next I was standing in the forest with smugglers and being attacked by my own uncle." His eyes filled with sadness as he spoke about his uncle.

"It's not your fault, Arthur." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is it not? I trusted him. I gave him the status he needed to betray me. I ignored Merlin when he tried to warn me. I let this happen."

"Agravaine made the decision to do this. It's not your fault. No one forced him to side with Morgana, it was his choice. And you can't blame yourself for it."

"How many of my people have lost their lives because I trusted the wrong person? That is on me."

"The knights warned the majority, people will have escaped to the forests." I attempted to reassure him.

"They shouldn't have had too." He said quietly.

There was look of deep sadness in his eyes, almost a look of defeat. It scared me. I had never once seen him look this down. And I had no idea how to help him. So instead I laid down next to him and watched as he slowly drifted back off to sleep. Then I silently got up and slipped behind the partition. Tristan and Isolde were both asleep, so I whispered a few healing spells and then left quickly. It was nearly midnight and the village was quiet, so I walked home slowly. It had been along time since I'd been able to enjoy the silence, even though I'd lived in relative silence for the last couple of months, it hadn't been the same. The atmosphere then was full of tension, now it was just comfortable and relaxed. It felt like home. It felt right.

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. And if you have any story suggestions I'm open to them.**

 **Thanks for reading. Xem98x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Apologies for the long wait uni work has been killing me! But I've had a lot of messages about this story so I really want to start writing again, I can't promise frequent updates, but I will definitely make an attempt. So please enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

As I lay in bed that night listening to the sound of Merlin snoring, I let my mind wander. I wandered what the morning would bring, there were so many decisions I needed to make. I loved Arthur, I had known that for a long time; despite trying to deny it. We could never be, I knew that, and he knew that; even Merlin had reminded me of that. And yet I couldn't stand the idea of not being around him; my heart started to ache with the thought. I turned my head against the hard pillow; I could see Fredrik and his parents; asleep in their beds across the dark room. I felt nothing for him, not fondness, not friendship, not even hatred. It was as though he were a stranger.

It was at that precise moment, staring at the straw roof above me, that I made my choice. Arthur. It would always be Arthur. I could not deny what we had any longer, in fact I refused to. I finally closed my eyes in an almost bliss of clarity and slipped into a content dazed sleep.

When I awoke the room was still dark, not yet dawn. But as I lay there I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Silently getting out of my bed on the floor, I edged towards the door, making sure to not disturb anyone. The door creaked loudly in the silent night as I pulled it slowly open. The crisp air outside hit me instantly and a slight shiver ran through my body. The light wind rustled the fabric of my night gown as I began to take a few steps from the house.

The village was eerily quiet, and still shrouded in darkness. And yet something told me not to light a torch. My eyes wandered throughout the village, I saw the empty washing lines, the baskets pilled with fruit, empty carts, and pens filled with sleeping animals. But then my gaze was drawn to the hill tops. It took me a second to fully focus on what I saw, because the hills weren't empty. Tonight, they were filled with moving figures and the occasional glimmer of a distant torch. Although distant I could tell they were coming closer and fanning out. Surrounding us.

Panic washed over me as I hurried back inside. I rushed over to Merlin, shaking him lightly.

"Merlin." I whispered. He didn't stir, so I began shaking him harder. "Merlin, wake up!" I could hear the panic in my own voice as my brother slowly began to wake.

"Lilia?" What are you doing? It's still dark out?" His voice was groggy and confused as his eyes focused on me.

"Get up." I insisted half dragging him from his bed. He followed me in a daze, mumbling complaints as he did so. The second we got through the door I pointed to the hills, "Look." I said stubbornly. His eyes followed in the direction I was pointing.

"That looks like…" He voice trailed off as he looked on.

"People," I finished for him, "A lot of people. Getting closer and fast."

He nodded sternly before a look of determination covered his face. "Wake Arthur, I have to get him out of here." He rushed back inside. I took one more look at this hills before running towards the house I knew Arthur was asleep in. I ran in the shadows, not wanting to alert anyone on the hill to my presence.

The door to the house was still firmly closed, I pushed it open quickly, wincing at the loud creaking noise it made. Arthur was still asleep in the bed, and I could hear Tristan and Isolde snoring lightly on the other side of the fabric partition. I stood over Arthur and gently pushed against his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Arthur." I whispered, "Arthur you need to wake up. Arthur."

His eyes began to flutter and he groaned loudly attempting to shake off my hand.

"No Arthur, you need to wake up. Now." There was fear in my voice, as I kept shaking him.

He heard me properly though, his eyes opened, he looked at me for a second before noticing the fear and panic in my face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice clear.

"You have to go, there's a small army coming across the hills." As I spoke I started to pull him from the bed, handing him his clothes, "Get dressed." I told him, before rushing out, running through the shadows to my own house.

Merlin's things were scattered across the floor but he wasn't in there. I grabbed my own clothes and changed quickly. I found my bag hidden in the corner and shoved in a few provisions. I was about to leave when Merlin came back.

"I'm going to try and sneak Arthur out through the caves, hopefully they won't see us. I'll write a note for mother." He said looking around.

"You can't leave a note Merlin, what if they search the houses." I said, lifting my bag and taking a step towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, finally noticing the bag.

"I'm coming with you. And before you say no, I can help; you know I can. I can't stay here anyway. So, let's just skip the argument and go." I said definitively. He opened his mouth to protest but I was already out the door. I heard Merlin sigh and then wake mother, but I was too far away to make out what he whispered to her.

We left the house, silently shutting the door behind us. Slipping through the shadows once more, we made our way to Arthur. He was stood outside dressed in full armour, with Tristan and Isolde stood silently beside him.

As we got closer to them Merlin said quietly but clearly, "We're going through the caves, but we have to be fast. Lilia and I know them well though, we should have a good head start on Agravaine and his men."

Tristan and Isolde merely nodded and began to follow, but Arthur opened his mouth in protest.

Merlin cut him off before he even uttered a word, "Don't bother Arthur, Lilia's already made up her mind."

"But it's dangerous." Arthur said.

"So is staying here, sire." I said calmly, though my gaze flicked up to the hills where the figures were growing dangerously close.

Merlin, Tristan and Isolde started running towards the caves, I followed after them. Hearing Arthur sighing frustratedly behind me and quickly following. We reached the caves quickly, there were three openings and Merlin hesitated.

"Which way?" Arthur asked, Merlin stayed silent "You don't now?" Arthur asked again beginning to sound exasperated.

"This way." I said running confidently through one of the caves.

"Are you sure?" Arthur called after me.

"Yes." I called back, still moving quickly through the dark caves.

The group followed after me, as we moved as quickly as we possibly could. But all too soon we heard thundering footsteps coming from behind us. We ran faster, suddenly Merlin stopped.

"Keep going. I'll distract them." He didn't wait for an answer before disappearing back into the darkness.

"He'll be fine, he knows the caves well." I said aloud but really only trying to reassure myself. "We need to keep moving" The words left my mouth but I still hesitated for a second, as did Arthur and we looked at each other nervously before we began to follow after Tristan and Isolde. We hadn't gotten far when terrified screams echoed through the caves. We stopped instantly.

"I'm going back for Merlin. Lilia, you keep going and get these two out of here." He touched my arm gently and I nodded, he turned and ran back the way we came. I took a deep breath and turned to face Tristan and Isolde, who were both eyeing me wearily.

"Keep moving." I said pushing them forward.

The three of us moved on and quickly made it out the caves into a small clearing. We sat down against trees catching our breath.

"Did he really just go back for a servant?" Tristan asked me.

Nodding, "That's just the type of man Arthur is. He'd put anyone before himself." I said watching the cave opening, willing Arthur to emerge with Merlin. With each second that passed I was filled with just a bit more dread.

"Should we keep moving?" Isolde asked, I didn't respond but instead continued to stare at the empty opening, listening even for the faintest of footsteps. I felt Isolde touching my arm, "Do you love him?"

"What?" I looked her surprised.

She smiled kindly, "Do you love Arthur?" She asked again.

"He is the King." I said, though the truth was evident in my voice, I knew it and so did she. She opened her mouth to say something but I held up a finger to silence her, and took a step towards the caves; hearing a very faint noise coming from inside. I held my breath nervously and waited.

Time seemed to stand still, until finally I saw two figures emerge slowly. Arthur. And Merlin just beside him. A relieved smile exploded onto my face as I rushed forward and pulled them both into a hug. I caught them by surprise and they both stiffened for a moment before both wrapping their arms around me.

Tristan cleared his throat from behind us. "Whilst I'm pleased and surprised you both survived, shouldn't we keep moving?"

Merlin pulled away from me, "We should, though Agravaine and his men will not be following." He looked at me and I instantly knew what happened, I smiled at him.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, looking between Merlin and Arthur.

"I think I know where anyone who escaped Camelot may be. We could go there?" Merlin said, mostly to Arthur.

Arthur nodded and gestured for Merlin to lead the way. We walked carefully through the forest, wary of the slightest noise. Merlin walked beside Tristan and Isolde leaving me alone with Arthur. I could see he was deep in thought, worry was etched across his face. I didn't know how to comfort him so instead I just walked by his side. The sky began to darken, Merlin decided we should make camp for the night.

I handed Merlin my almost forgotten bag, "Here, there's some food in there. I'll get firewood." I wandered off collecting dry wood, when I had all I could carry I walked back to the camp. Merlin had handed round some bread and everyone was sitting silently on a fallen log. I piled up the firewood and used some flint to light it. I sat on the tree and Arthur handed me a piece of bread, I accepted it with a small smile. Before long Merlin had settled himself down on the ground and was snoring, Tristan and Isolde followed suit. Arthur said he'd take first watch and walked a short distance away from the camp. I laid down and shut my eyes, hoping to sleep but I couldn't.

After a while I gave up. I got up and walked over to Arthur, who had settled at the foot of a tree and was spinning his dagger against a rock. He looked up when I sat down, "You should be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep." I said glancing at him.

He sighed and went back to his dagger and rock. The worry from earlier was still etched deep across his face. I touched his arm lightly, "It'll be ok, you know. You'll get Camelot back."

"Camelot is lost. The people are either dead or lost. I failed them. There is nothing to get back."

"The people aren't lost, they're scattered throughout the forest. All we have to do is find them. They will follow you."

"They shouldn't." He said staring into the distance.

"The people love you Arthur. They see every way that you support them, they will stand by you. You shouldn't give up on yourself. They won't. And I won't." I told him truthfully.

He turned to me, "You shouldn't even be here, Lilia. You should have stayed safe in Ealdor. You can still go back, before we all get ourselves killed."

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm definitely not going back."

He reached out a hand and gently pulled my face round to look at him, "Lilia, I _need_ you to stay safe. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Please… go back. Marry Fredrik, live your life and forget about me." The pain in his voice was reflected in his eyes.

I pulled his hand away from my face and held it tightly in my own, looking him straight in the eye said, "I am not going anywhere. I refuse to go, and I refuse to marry a man I do not love and never will. I will stay safe, but I am staying right here beside you."

He held my gaze for a moment, before leaning closer and bringing my lips up to his. He kissed me so gently but with so much meaning, I pulled myself closer to him and continued to kiss him. When we finally broke apart, I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand tightly.

"I love you, Arthur." I whispered.

"I love you, Lilia." He said pressing his lips against my hair and holding me closely.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Xem98x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again! I'm really motivated at the moment… and avoiding writing my dissertation, but who cares!**

When I woke the next day, I was lying by the burnt out fire looking up at the trees. I could see Arthur sat on a fallen tree to my left, talking with Merlin. Or rather it looked more like he was being lectured by Merlin. I sat up slowly, groaning as my back ached from sleep on the cold hard ground.

Merlin looked over, "Good, you're awake. Let's go." He started walking away at an incredible swift pace. Tristan and Isolde followed after him, I hadn't even realised they were awake.

I stood up brushing the dirt off my clothes, "What's wrong with him?" I asked Arthur, who helped me brush the dirt from my back.

"He saw us last night." Arthur said looking in the direction Merlin had left, "And he's not happy about it."

"Oh." I hadn't even thought of how to tell Merlin, let alone how he would react. "We'll sort it out later?"

Arthur nodded, "One thing at a time," he smiled, "Lets catch up with them."

I picked my bag up from the ground, it was much lighter now that most of the food had been eaten; I swung it on to my back and started to walk the way everyone else had gone. Arthur and I walked side by side in silence, both of us deep in thought. We caught up with the rest of the group quickly, Arthur began to walk beside Merlin and I could hear pulling telling Arthur about the legend of the first King of Camelot and his sword. I didn't really pay any attention; Gaius had told me the story before. Then of course we reached a small valley in the trees, at its base stood a large round rock with a sword sticking up from the centre, shinning in the sunlight.

As we stood there, Merlin told Arthur to retrieve the sword. Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "It's stuck fast in solid rock!"

"You have to believe, Arthur." Merlin told him, and as he did people started to emerge from the trees. The knights and people of Camelot lined the edges of the small valley; all eyes were focused on Arthur. He pulled against the hilt of the sword with no success.

"Focus Arthur, believe." Merlin called out to him.

I smiled reassuringly as Arthur looked at me before glancing quickly around the crowd. He took a deep breath and stepped forward once again, this time taking the hilt in his right hand and lifting his arm slowly. Merlin's eyes glowed gold as the sword began to move from the stone. Arthur held the sword up in his hand as the people gathered around started to chant, "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Arthur looked at the sword in his hand in both awe and surprise. The few knights that were there, walked forwards bowing before him, after a few seconds everybody followed their lead. "Tonight," Arthur declared, "We take back our kingdom."

Cheers came up from the crowd as people began to slowly disperse chattering happily amongst themselves. I walked down the slope towards Arthur, smiling as I did.

"I told you, they hadn't lost faith in you."

"Yes, you did." Arthur smiled, pulling me close to him and pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to pull myself closer. I was vaguely aware of everybody else disappearing as I willed the moment to last forever. But before long Arthur pulled away slightly; resting his lips against my forehead he whispered;

"Will you promise me that you'll stay here? Away from the danger. Help look after the people."

"If you promise to come back to me in one piece, I will promise to stay here." I told him as I rested my head against his chest.

He tilted my head back and looked me in the eye, "I will always come back to you, Lilia."

I smiled, reaching up and giving him a light kiss. "Good, now go save your kingdom."

He smiled and let me go. He turned and walked in the direction he could hear the knights voices. I watched him go, before walking towards a camp the people had made.

The was an air of excitement about the camp. People were rushing around organising provisions and other belongings. Some of the more able men were gathering weapons and heading over to join the knights. A few of the women were gathering medical supplies. I joined them and began rolling the bandage being passed around, we heard the knights and volunteers leave the camp and start the short journey to Camelot. The rest of the camp fell silent as we all prayed they would be successful. As the day turned to night, some began to settle in makeshift tents, whilst others sat huddled around the fire; a few sat beside the path to Camelot, waiting for any sign or clue of how the battle was progressing.

I sat myself against a tree, and watched the silent night; occasionally I thought I could hear people coming towards me, but it was only ever my imagination. A part of me wished I had gone with them, but I knew Arthur would never allow it and neither would Merlin. Eventually I drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Suddenly I found myself in a cold dark room. Statues of serpent heads lined a stone path, with a large ornate stone carving of a face at the end. The room smelled damp and water surrounded the path. At the top of the path I could see a young boy hunched over a small figure. I took a few steps closer, my movements made no noise despite the shallow puddles covering the path. I looked closed and realised the small figure was a young red-haired girl, no older than eleven. I rushed forwards and knelt by her head, I reached out my hand to touch her face but it went straight through, almost ghost like.

"No, Ginny. No, please don't be dead." The boy was sobbing slightly looking at her. I looked at him properly for the first time. His face was familiar.

With a gasp I realised I'd seen him before, this was the boy from the room with the mirror. The boy who had called me 'mum'. I looked closely at his face, his eyes were an identical colour to my own, as was the colour of his hair. But he's features, they looked so alike Arthur.

"Who are you?" I asked. For a second, I thought he'd heard me because he looked up, but I quickly realised he was looking through me. I turned and followed his gaze. Behind me stood another boy, though this one was older and there was something odd about the way he looked, almost as though he wasn't really there. I noticed his lips moving and quickly looked back at the younger boy, his lips were also moving. It looked as though they were talking but I couldn't hear anything being said. The younger was looking towards a wall where some writing appeared. Suddenly he stood up, his face filled with anger. A portion of the stone carving began to move and from within emerged a snake. But not an ordinary snake, this one was bigger than any I had ever seen. Its body was almost the same height of my own and its width covered half of the path we stood on. The young boy turned on his heels running in the direction of some tunnels behind us, the snake followed after him at a speed unnatural for its size.

The two disappeared and I focused my attention back on the unconscious girl. This time when I reached my hand towards her, it connected with the cold soft skin of her forehead. I could feel a poison within her, freezing her in place. I took a deep breath and focused harder as my eyes shone gold and I felt the magic pass from my hand into her body, healing her of the poison that had immobilised her system. Moments passed and her eyes flickered open, she looked at me dazed. I smiled, in an attempt to keep her calm.

I heard fast splashing footsteps from behind me, as the boy reappeared followed by the snake. Something passed over my head and dropped a small fabric object close to the boys feet. At first it seemed empty, but when the boy fell to the ground an object appeared within it. I couldn't see clearly and didn't want to move, very aware that I was still healing the girl. I could see better when the fight moved onto the wall the snake had emerged from. It was a sword. A sword that looked an awful lot like the one I had just seen Arthur pull from the Stone. I positioned myself in front of the girl, blocking her view of the fight. With one hand still on her head, I reached the other out in the direction of the snake. As it lunged at the boy, I whispered a spell and my eyes turned gold again, the snake was held back just long enough for the boy to deal a fatal blow to its head. The snake writhed in pain and fell to the ground, where it laid finally still.

The boy climbed down, he took a few steps and fell to the ground. A large fang protruded from his arm. Before I could even move he had pulled it out, and a second later a fiery looking bird was beside him. Tears fell from its eye onto the wound, just moments later the wound had fully healed; in fact had I not seen the injury I wouldn't have believed there was one. The boy looked at the bird, words I couldn't hear coming from his mouth. He looked towards the older boy who was stood in the corner his eyes full of fury.

Suddenly the younger boy ran towards me the fang in his hand, he dropped down beside the girl and pulled a book from her hands. Flinging it on the ground he stabbed it with the fang. The figure of the older boy started clutching himself as holes appeared all over his body, admitting a terrifying glow. The boy continued to stab the book violently, until the other boy had completely disappeared. He cast aside the fang and crawled towards the girl.

"Ginny?" He said looking at her scared. I let go of her head, mostly surprised I could hear him again. I took a step back as Ginny sat up.

"Harry? What happened?"

I watched the boy carefully, realising I now knew his name; Harry. I knew who he was. He was my son, I didn't understand how but he was, I could see it so clearly. He smiled at Ginny.

"It's ok, Ginny. We're going to be ok now."

She smiled, but then turned to look at me. "Thank you for helping me," she said sweetly, "but who are you?"

Harry looked up, following her gaze. He saw me. "Mum?" He whispered. He reached out his hand to me. I took it; his skin was cold and covered in dirt but I could feel his pulse beating steady beneath it. He gasped feeling my touch, a tear escaping his eye. I pulled him into a tight hug without even realising what I was doing. I pulled away and smiled at him, and Ginny. He opened his mouth to say something, but I heard someone calling my name. I turned away in search of the source, and when I turned back I wasn't in the chamber anymore; instead I was back in the forest, leaning against the tree still.

"Lilia, someone's coming." A woman called out to me.

I stood up, glancing at my hand I realised it was slightly wet and covered in dirt. It wasn't a dream. I looked at my hand in disbelief, I had just met my son. My son who wasn't even conceived yet. My mind reeled from the revelation.

The sound of horses hooves caused me to look up, I stared ahead of me filled with anticipation, my recent revelations pushed to the back of my mind. From down the path I saw the signature red cloak of Camelot. They got closer and I could see Sir Leon, accompanied by guards.

"Camelot is ours, King Arthur has taken back his throne." He declared loudly to the growing crowd around me. Cheers erupted around me, as grin spread across my own face. Leon climbed off his horse and stood in front of me. "Arthur has given me orders to bring you back with me." He told me smiling and holding out his hand, I took it smiling and he helped me onto his horse.

We rode quickly back to Camelot, with only two guards accompanying us; the rest remaining behind to escort the people back to their homes. The trees passed in a blur and before long I could see the turrets of the castle in the near distance. The horses hooves pounded the dirt as it carried us across the draw bridge. We slowed to a trot as we got closer to the palace courtyard.

Arthur was sat on the steps with Merlin, both smiling happily at each other. When he saw us stop just a short distance from the steps he stood and walked towards us. Taking my hand he helped me down from the horse and pulled me into a tight embrace. I melted into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. I could see Merlin on the steps, he smiled and nodded at before standing up and following Leon inside the palace.

Arthur pulled back ever so slightly and gentle cupped my face angling it towards his, he reached down with his lips and gently touched mine, as I kissed him back we drew each other closer; enjoying the feeling of love and happiness that spread between us. I melted further into his arms feeling safer than I ever had before.

Leaning my head back, I looked him in the eye and smiled, "Thank you, for keeping your promise."

He smiled, and pulled me back in, kissing me once more.

 **Thank you for reading! A lot of important events in this chapter, so please let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Xem98x**


End file.
